Vínculos
by Lo-Art
Summary: Jade le propone algo a Tori y esta acepta... lo que ambas ignoran es que hay cosas de las que uno no puede liberarse, hay vínculos que no pueden romperse tan fácilmente...


**N/A:** _-Las cursivas corresponden a los flashback_

Espero les guste la historia. Gracias a quienes lleguen a leerla =)

**Disclaimer:** Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Vínculos**

**La huida**

Corría por las calles sin saber exactamente a donde se dirigía, lo único que tenía claro era que necesitaba escapar.

Pero ahí estaba de nuevo esa voz que susurraba su nombre acompañada de esa sensación que tan bien conocía, se sentía mareada, acalorada, pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaban a surcar su frente y un escalofrío iba subiéndole de los pies a la cabeza.

A pesar de todo continuó su camino, iba avanzando dando tumbos sosteniéndose por las paredes de aquel callejón, cada paso que daba le resultaba un tremendo esfuerzo, pero esta vez no retrocedería, no sucumbiría, así gastase todas sus energías, tendría la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para liberarse.

"Debo seguir". Se repetía una y otra vez la joven mujer de piel canela que parecía estar a punto de desfallecer.

Sin embargo algunas veces los esfuerzos no son suficientes, hay cosas de las que uno no puede liberarse, hay vínculos que no pueden romperse tan fácilmente, sobre todo los vínculos de sangre, y ahí estaba aquella mujer para probarlo.

"Deberías dejar de intentarlo Vega, tarde o temprano terminaré encontrándote y no podrás evitar volver a mi". Dijo una sensual joven de pelo negro sonando indiferente mientras observaba sus largas uñas.

"Vale la pena el esfuerzo". Respondió la joven que estaba tendida en el piso sonriendo con amargura antes de caer desmayada.

**La decisión**

Jade West tomo a la joven entre sus brazos y se dirigió al departamento de la misma. No sabía cómo había permitido que las cosas llegarán a ese punto, la relación se había deteriorado tanto, se odiaba por ello, odiaba sus celos, odiaba su orgullo, y sobre todo odiaba la forma como trababa a la mujer que aunque no lo demostrase realmente amaba.

Hacía miles de años que Victoria Vega se había dejado esclavizar por ella, la morena la amaba tanto que ni siquiera dudo en aceptar la condición que le había puesto para empezar su relación.

Su descendencia le había otorgado a la pelinegra una de las capacidades a la cual ella consideraba de las más asombrosas, podía esclavizar a prácticamente cualquier criatura que beba de su sangre en tres oportunidades. Con cada ingestión de sangre adquiría mayor poder emocional sobre quién la consumía.

"_Vega yo no creo que pueda corresponder tus sentimientos, sin embargo... tú me gustas". Respondió al tiempo en que con sus pálidas manos acariciaba aquel moreno rostro._

"_Por ello te propondré un trato, y eres libre de aceptar o rechazar mi propuesta". Agregó mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en los labios de la chica que tenía acorralada._

"_¿Que me propones Jade?". Preguntó una sonrojada morena, quien no podría creer la situación en la que se encontraba._

"_Me convertiré en tu regente, para ello debes beber de mí en tres ocasiones, con lo cual caerás en un __estado conocido como vínculo de sangre, experimentarás una absoluta devoción hacia mí, no podrás vivir sin mí, y terminarías haciendo casi cualquier cosa que te pidiese o necesitase. También debes saber que el vínculo es muy difícil de romper, casi imposible. Si aceptas eso entonces yo aceptaría ser tu novia". Soltó de golpe la pelinegra mirando fijamente a los ojos cafés de la medio latina. "Estaremos juntas por siempre" Agrego tratando de suavizar lo dicho mientras iba acortando un poco más el espacio entre ellas._

_Al instante Jade supo que la morena aceptaría. En su mirada no se veía reflejado ningún rastro de duda, solo se veía determinación, pasión, deseo y sobre todo amor, mucho amor._

"_Yo… sabes, aquello que dices que experimentaré ya lo hago, las veces que te dije que te amaba lo decía en serio, me animaría a decir que he estado enamorada de ti desde que nos conocimos, desde aquel día del incidente con Beck yo no he podido quitarte de mis pensamientos, por otro lado entiendo que no sientas lo mismo que yo, pero por lo pronto ahora sé que te gustó, es un comienzo y creo que con este trato tendré el tiempo suficiente para lograr que te enamores de mí". Suspiró la medio latina haciendo una pequeña pausa para luego continuar, "Haría cualquier por ti Jade, no hay necesidad de ningún pacto o algo para ello pero si es lo que deseas hagámoslo". La joven morena mantenía la mirada sobre aquellos ojos que la enloquecían. "Acepto Jade, lo acepto porque te amo" terminó diciendo antes de ser besada por la pelinegra._

"Realmente soy una idiota". Dijo Jade suspirando mientras intentaba abrir la puerta. Habían llegado al departamento de Tori y cuando por fin consiguió entrar fue directo a recostarla en su cama, sintiéndola un poco afiebrada decidió colocarle un trapo húmedo en su frente para luego acercar una silla y sentarse a su lado, comenzó a acariciar suavemente sus cabellos y se acercó a depositar un tierno beso sobre ellos. No entendía cómo podía hacerle todo ese daño siendo que la amaba tanto "Tú no lo sabes pero yo te amo". Susurro por lo bajo.

"_¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto Jade?". Le pregunto el hombre de serias facciones._

"_Nunca estuve más segura de algo en mi vida, yo la amo padre". Le respondió la pelinegra. _

"_¿Lo sabe ella, conoce tus razones?". Volvió a preguntar el mayor de los West._

"_No, pero planeo decírselo pronto…"._

Sin embargo seguían pasando los años y la relación solo empeoraba, siempre terminaba maltratando y comportándose horriblemente con la medio latina, cada comentario que hacía era para herirla más, Jade estaba segura de que si seguían juntas era solo por el vínculo, sin embargo hasta este iba debilitándose.

"_¿Sabes que debes fortalecer el vínculo, no hija? Si no lo haces la relación termina deteriorándose con el tiempo, al igual que sucede en cualquier otra relación, la forma en que la tratas, la amabilidad y la cortesía, tienen un papel muy importante a la hora de mantener el vínculo, o bien ese sentimiento de devoción podría terminar convirtiéndose en odio y rencor". _

No pudo evitar recordar las palabras de su padre. "Tanto daño" susurro de nuevo para sí misma. "Pero esto tiene que terminar, es hora de que haga algo bueno por ella aunque sea por única vez en mi vida". Agregó besando suavemente los labios de la joven morena por última vez, mientras unas cálidas gotas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas.

"_¿Padre hay forma de romper el vínculo?"._

"_Si hija, la relación puede romperse, para ello hay que evitar al regente por completo durante un largo periodo de tiempo, el esclavo debe poseer una gran fuerza de voluntad, ya que cual si fuera una droga debe sobreponerse a su adicción. Sin embargo no es la única opción, también es posible romper el vínculo si el esclavo asesinase a su regente, o bien si este muriese…"._

**La desaparición**

Tori no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que vio a Jade, lo único que recordaba fue que en su último intento de huida había caído desmayada y luego de pronto había despertado sola en su departamento. Fueron pasando los días y no tenía noticias de la pálida joven, no había rastros de ella por ningún lado, la buscaba por todos los medios posibles, sin embargo parecía como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra. Fueron tiempos difíciles, tanto física como emocionalmente estaba devastada, sentía doblemente aquellos síntomas que bien conocía de las veces que intentó alejarse de su novia, pero además sentía un dolor y una angustia tan grande por no saber de ella, lo único que la mantuvo viva fue la esperanza de volver a encontrarla alguna vez. Era cierto que en sus últimos años juntas en varias ocasiones trato de huir de su lado, era tanta la frustración que sentía que quería alejarse, pero en el fondo sabía que nunca la dejaría realmente, además en algunas ocasiones lo hacía porque le gustaba el hecho de que la pelinegra fuese tras ella. Si bien su relación no era la mejor, ella no podía dejar de amarla, llegó a pensar en varias ocasiones que ese amor ya no era verdadero sino que se debía al dichoso vínculo, sin embargo luego de tanto tiempo sin saber de ella, como le habían dicho tal vínculo se había roto, pero ese sentimiento aún estaba ahí.

"Si le hubiese pasado algo malo, lo sabríamos". Las palabras de su pelirroja amiga la sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

"Ha pasado tanto tiempo Cat, tal vez debería aceptar la beca que me ofrecieron para estudiar en Londres, un cambio de aire me vendría bien". La morena decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

"!Yay! creo que es lo mejor para ti, me alegro de que vayas a aceptar Tori".

"Entre que tengamos listos los papeles, me dijeron que en dos semanas a más tardar estaría allá, los voy a extrañar sobre todo a ti Cat que estuviste más que nadie a mi lado en esos difíciles momentos, gracias por todo". Le expresó la morena para luego abrazar a tu amiga.

"Para eso estamos las amigas, además le prometí a Jadey que cuidaría de ti en caso de que ella… de que ella se ausentará, también te voy a extrañar Tori". Contestó la pelirroja estrechando más el abrazo.

Tori no podía evitar pensar de que Cat sabía algo acerca de la desaparición de la pelinegra sin embargo siempre que insistía la pelirroja lo negaba, no importa cuánto insistía no conseguía nada por lo cual terminaba decidiendo que solo eran imaginaciones suyas.

**El reencuentro**

Era un día frío en Los Ángeles, de nuevo un año había pasado desde que su mejor amiga le había dicho que Tori se mudaría a Londres, apenas lo supo se trasladó nuevamente hacía su ciudad de origen, durante todo este tiempo siempre estuvo pendiente de la medio latina sin embargo trataba de mantenerse lo más alejada posible, ocultándose de ella y de todo su círculo de amigos, los únicos con quienes estaba en contacto eran Cat y su padre, eran ellos quienes la mantenían al tanto con respecto a la joven morena. Si bien la relación con su padre nunca fue la mejor, en estos últimos tiempos había mejorado bastante, acudió a él para asesorarse en cuanto a la decisión que había tomado aquella vez, necesitaba informarse acerca de las consecuencias que esto supondría, y él era la única persona a quién podía recurrir ya que con el resto de su familia apenas tenía contacto, para sorpresa suya se había mostrado compresivo ante su situación y le había dado las indicaciones necesarias que ayudarían a la morena a sobrellevar la separación, las cuáles Cat se había encargado de aplicar. Había pasado tanto tiempo de eso, sin embargo se sentía como si todo hubiese sucedido la semana anterior.

"Yo te extraño tanto". El tono de voz en que lo dijo fue tan bajo que apenas resultaba audible.

Jade se encontraba sentaba en el banco de un parque el cual quedaba cerca del departamento donde vivía actualmente, decidió que le haría bien salir a despejarse, además a pesar del frío la noche estaba hermosa. Tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas. Una sorprendida y conmocionada morena se encontraba detrás suyo. La joven de pronto pareció reaccionar y lentamente fue estirando su brazo hasta alcanzar a tocar el hombro de la pelinegra.

"¿Por qué?". Fue lo único que se escapó de los labios de la morena mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse.

Jade se sobresalto por el toque y volteó sorprendida, sin embargo se encontraba tranquila, sabía que en algún momento de sus largas vidas podrían volver a encontrarse, aunque no esperó que fuese tan pronto, se supone que la morena se encontraba a kilómetros de ahí, tenía que exigirle luego explicaciones a Cat de porque no le había informado de esto.

"Porque te amo". Respondió finalmente como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo tras volver a voltearse hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba la medio latina. "Creo que te debo una charla, ven aquí". Agregó dando golpecitos al lugar al lado de ella.

**La reconciliación**

Una resignada morena se dirigió al lugar que le indicaban y se sentó, su rostro reflejaba su sorpresa, además de confusión, alegría, enojo, nostalgia, una mezcla de sentimientos que no se podían identificar claramente. Después de tanto tiempo Jade se encontraba frente a ella y para que la situación se tornara más surreal le había dicho que la amaba. Estuvo a punto de decir algo pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra, la pelinegra volvió a hablar.

"Tori no te debo una sino mil disculpas, te he hecho tanto daño y por tanto tiempo, ni yo misma estoy segura del porqué de mi comportamiento así como tampoco encuentro razones que lo avalen, fui una persona horrible contigo y lo peor de todo es que lo hice amándote". La pelinegra no despegaba la vista del frente como si temiese mirar a la morena. Tori parecía querer hablar, sin embargo nuevamente fue interrumpida.

"Por favor déjame continuar". Jade hizo una pausa para luego seguir hablando.

"Ese día que te encontré en el callejón te veías tan abatida, tan destruida que no pude soportarlo más, era claro el daño que estaba causándote y no quería hacerte sufrir más, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue alejarme de ti, yo sabía que una de las formas de romper el vínculo era que evites el contacto conmigo y si tu sabías donde me encontraba eso no iba a ser posible, así que yo tenía que hacer que eso sucediese. Yo te amo Tori, lo hacía incluso desde antes de que te hiciese la propuesta, quise formar el vínculo porque yo no quería que alguna vez te alejases de mí, yo te quería sola para mí, actué de forma egoísta desde un principio". Las palabras que por tanto tiempo había guardado por fin se dignaban a salir de los labios de la gótica. "Me arrepiento tanto de mi forma de actuar, de no saber demostrarte mí amor, sé que es tarde pero por lo menos necesitaba decírtelo". A esta altura el rostro de la pelinegra estaba bañado en lágrimas.

Un silencio se había formado de pronto entre las dos, Tori también tenía la vista al frente y al igual que Jade su rostro se encontraba cubierto por las lágrimas, estaba meditando acerca de todo lo que le había oído, si bien era cierto que el comportamiento de la pelinegra no fue el mejor, lo cierto era que ella no podía dejar de amarla, ahora que la había encontrado de nuevo y sabiendo además que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos no podía dejar escapar esta oportunidad. De pronto se dio cuenta que el silencio entre ambas se había extendido demasiado, lentamente dirigió su mano hacía la pálida mano que se encontraba apoyada sobre el banco y entrelazo sus dedos.

"Jade, no es tarde, yo continúo amándote" . Dijo la morena para luego voltear por fin a mirar a la pelinegra "Mírame, por favor". Agregó.

Jade lentamente fue volteando, posó su mirada sobre la morena y sus ojos se encontraron al fin luego de tantos años, lentamente fueron acercándose hasta que la distancia entre ellas quedo nula. Se besaron como si no hubiese mañana, el beso fue desesperado al principio, las ansias por volver a probar los labios de la otra apresuraron las cosas pero luego fue haciéndose lento y calmado una vez que se dieron cuenta que esta vez ninguna de las dos volvería a alejarse. Luego de unos momentos tuvieron que cortar el beso por la falta de aire, ambas volvieron a mirarse y Jade no pudo más que sonreír, a pesar de que ambas seguían derramando algunas lágrimas, estas ahora eran de felicidad.

Se acomodaron nuevamente en el banco, la pelinegra extendió su brazo de modo que la morena pudiera apegarse más a ella, ésta le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y acomodó su cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro.

"¿Que haremos a partir de ahora Jade?". Preguntó la medio latina de forma tranquila.

"No sé tú pero yo pienso demostrarte cuanto te amo cada día del resto de nuestras vidas". Respondió Jade depositando un suave beso en la frente de la morena. Tori sonrío ante las palabras que nunca pensó oír de la pálida joven.

Ambas se relajaron al fin, disfrutando del silencio de la noche en los brazos de la persona que amaban. El vínculo se había roto pero el amor había sobrevivido, la vida les había dado una segunda oportunidad al amor que sentían y ninguna de las dos pensaba desaprovecharla.

**Fin**


End file.
